


Seperti Permen Kapas, Tetapi Lebih Manis

by fluctuius



Series: seyra's bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, BokuAka Week, Confessions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Miya Osamu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: Rasanya seperti permen kapas; ucapannya itu.— untuk minggu bokuaka di tahun 2020.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: seyra's bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Seperti Permen Kapas, Tetapi Lebih Manis

**Author's Note:**

> #BokuAkaWeek2020 — Day 1; Bookstore au and Confessions.

* * *

_**i. aroma lembar kertas dan lelaki penghitung langkah** _

Keduanya bertemu pertama kali di toko buku.

Koutarou yang menggerutu karena temannya terlalu lama memilih buku dan Keiji yang sedang bingung menentukan novel mana yang harus ia beli bulan ini?

Saat itu, Koutarou dengan tas selempang sekolahnya memutuskan memisahkan dirinya dari Tetsurou (nama temannya) yang ternyata diam-diam menaruh minat pada dunia bisnis sehingga menyeretnya ke toko buku ini sepulang sekolah. Pada dasarnya, Koutarou tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan buku; makanya, dia bosan. Dan kaki jenjangnya dipakai menyusuri ke segala bagian toko buku ini sementara temannya sedang memilih majalah serta buku tentang bisnis lainnya.

"Tujuh puluh enam."

Dia menghitung.

"Tujuh puluh tujuh."

Langkahnya dilanjutkan dan ia masih menghitung.

"Tujuh puluh delapan."

Dan tetap menghitung.

Sebenarnya, Koutarou yakin ia tidak membuat keributan yang berarti karena bahkan staff toko buku ini saja tidak menegurnya. Namun, lain halnya menurut seseorang bersurai hitam yang mengenakan seragam persis miliknya, hanya berbeda di warna dasi yang terikat di bawah kerah kemeja sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Adalah ucapan pertama Keiji yang heran. Di tangannya ada dua novel berbeda yang sedari tadi ia pusingkan _harus beli yang mana ya?_ walaupun ia memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli keduanya.

"Menghitung langkahku."

Lantas, Keiji tertawa. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi Koutarou turut tertawa, tidak tersinggung sama sekali dan merasa senang akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dapat diajak bicara setelah bosan menghitung langkahnya sampai seratus yang kemudian diulangi lagi dari satu seraya tungkainya terus melangkah tak tentu arah mengitari toko buku ini.

"Untuk apa?" deru napasnya frantik, meninggalkan kesan jika tawanya terpaksa dihentikan; padahal, tidak selucu itu sampai harus terbahak.

Koutarou kedikkan pundaknya, "Enggak tahu, jujur," jawabnya, matanya sorotkan kejujuran yang teduhkan tatapan Keiji, "Aku bosan, sepertinya."

"Jelas kamu bosan."

"Iya aku bosan."

"Kalau kamu bosan bisa bantu aku memilih satu di antara dua buku ini?" Keiji mengangkat kedua buku yang sedari tadi ia pertimbangkan untuk bawa ke kasir. Maniknya terdiam menatap laki-laki dengan rambut (yang jujur saja) Keiji anggap lumayan nyentrik. Tapi, sudahlah. Selera.

Koutarou tersenyum lebar dan berucap, "Kenapa harus bingung?"

Dengung bingung belum sempat Keiji ucapkan dan lelaki yang tadi menghitung langkah itu kembali berucap.

"Beli saja keduanya! Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu!"

Dan Keiji menurut.

* * *

**_ii. seperti teman, tapi rasanya bukan teman_ **

Tahu-tahu keduanya jadi dekat.

Bahkan, Koutarou tidak lagi berisik menjemput Tetsurou ke kelasnya dan beralih melangkah ke area kelas dua dan memanggil nama Keiji dengan keras di koridor, buat si empunya nama melongok dari dalam kelas dengan senyuman di wajah dan ucapan, "Aku di sini, Kak."

Pertemuan pertama mereka terkesan klise dan aneh, karena Koutarou yang menghitung langkah di tengah kebosanannya dan usahanya untuk membunuh waktu; dan Keiji yang sedang menimang-nimang buku mana yang sebaiknya ia bawa pulang bulan ini. Dan ketak-ketik waktu begitu cepat berjalan, hal tersebut telah tiga bulan berlalu.

Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Dari yang biasa saja sampai yang bisa buat Keiji terpingkal dengan otot wajahnya yang terasa kebas di esok harinya. Tiga bulan. Dan tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal seseorang seperti Bokuto Koutarou yang jika mengutip perkataan Osamu (teman dekat Keiji) pekan lalu saat mereka tengah berada di pelajaran matematika, _Kak Koutarou itu seperti buku terbuka, ya?_ Tidak ada protes dari Keiji karena ia setuju.

Hanya dengan duduk satu meja dan berbagi kisah di setiap waktu istirahat sembari mengisi perut dengan makanan kantin. Hanya dengan berjalan bersisian di koridor ketika Koutarou mengantarkan Keiji kembali ke kelasnya. Hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu istirahat lainnya meminum susu kotak masing-masing di pinggir lapangan seraya menonton orang-orang bermain sepak bola. Hanya dengan mampir ke kedai makanan sepulang sekolah dan mencoba berbagai jajanan baru.

Hanya dengan berada di sekitar Koutarou selama tiga bulan, Keiji merasa ia seperti sudah mengenal Koutarou luar dan dalam.

Dan ini yang membuatnya sedikit merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri; _Keiji suka Koutarou._ Namun, ia tidak yakin apakah perasaannya berbalas.

(Semua dimulai ketika suatu siang di tengah belajar mandiri, Osamu menanyakan sebuah hal pada Keiji.

_"Kamu sudah jadian sama Kak Koutarou?"_

Dan ketika Keiji menggeleng dan menjawab, _"Kenapa harus jadian?"_ Osamu hanya menghela napasnya berat.

_"Semoga, deh, secepatnya. Kali saja, dia malah jadian sama kelinci kamu, bukannya kamu."_

Percakapan aneh itu berakhir dengan pukulan ringan mampir di lengan atas Osamu dan _aduh_ bercanda yang terlontar.).

Jika menilik perilaku Koutarou, laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu terlampau baik. Keiji tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya berani bilang pada Osamu bahwa ia menyukai Koutarou. Mungkin— mungkin, caranya yang memedulikan porsi makan siang Keiji hingga caranya mengingatkan Keiji untuk mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar sebelum mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Atau mungkin, mungkin dari caranya yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya menunggu Keiji piket hingga caranya menemani Keiji berkeliling toko buku; padahal, lelaki itu tidak bersahabat dengan buku dan lembar-lembar penyusunnya. Mungkin juga dengan bagaimana Koutarou bisa membuatnya tertawa setelah seharian melewati hari yang buruk di sekolah atau sekotak susu yang Keiji sukai dan bisa meningkatkan suasana hatinya.

Maka, bohong jika pada titik ini Keiji tidak frustasi ingin tahu— ingin tahu cara Koutarou memandangnya. Ingin tahu apakah Koutarou juga memandangnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Juga ingin tahu apa artinya segala macam tindak laku yang buat Keiji nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Padahal, Keiji bisa saja percaya diri karena Koutarou sendiri terlihat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan Tetsurou. Topik obrolan mereka pun selalu membicarakan hal yang berkisar pada hal-hal iseng, aneh, atau lucu yang biasa Koutarou lakukan. Tidak pernah ada penyinggungan topik tentang teman yang lain— mengingat Koutarou orangnya ceplas-ceplos, pasti ia akan selalu bercerita tentang apa saja.

(Suatu malam di saat Keiji hampir terlelap, Koutarou menelponnya, bilang bahwa bintang malam ini indah sekali. Keiji yang setengah mengantuk menyeret tungkainya turun dari ranjang dan beranjak pergi ke jendela kamar.

Tidak didapatinya satu pun bintang di langit.

Kala itu, Koutarou tertawa, lalu bersorak senang seperti membawa sebuah berita besar.

 _"Bintang di lukisan aku, Keiji!"_ sedikit nada jenaka terdengung di sana, membuat Keiji berpikir apakah ia baru saja dikerjai oleh kakak kelasnya ini atau tidak.

_"Memangnya Kak Koutarou melukis apa?"_

_"Langit. Biru, ada burung gagak yang terbang. Tapi hujan turun. Lalu ada banyak bintang."_

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Keiji protes akan hal itu, karena bagaimana pun hal itu tidaklah masuk akal. Tapi, Keiji memilih diam dan mendengarkan kalimat Koutarou selanjutnya.

_"Satu bintangnya aku beri nama Keiji!"_

_"Kenapa Kak Koutarou memberi bintangnya namaku?"_

Ada dengung ragu mengudara sebelum jawaban didengar, _"Karena keren! Keiji 'kan teman yang keren!"_ )

Hela napas mengudara dan Osamu menelengkan kepalanya pada Keiji. Bisa Keiji tangkap kawannya itu bertanya _kenapa lagi kamu_ dari kerutan pada keningnya, juga tatapan mata yang turut menghiasi raut bingungnya.

"Enggak apa," ucapnya, pulpen di sela jari diketuk-ketukkan ke atas buku tulis.

"Tapi, dari skala satu sampai sepuluh," Keiji cepat-cepat berucap lagi, "Seberapa lancang aku boleh berdoa kepada Tuhan?"

* * *

**_iii. keringat dan puzzle pikiran_**

"Kamu itu suka sama Keiji."

Adalah kalimat frustasi Tetsurou di saat mereka tengah berganti baju setelah pelajaran olahraga (kelas mereka berbeda tetapi jadwal olahraga mereka digabung pada hari dan waktu yang sama).

"Enggak mungkin, deh," keningnya dikerutkan, "Keiji memang baik, aku suka dia, tapi kalau maksudmu ada suka yang lain sepertinya tidak."

Selama membersihkan diri dan di sepanjang kaki mereka melangkah melewati koridor-koridor untuk sampai ke kelas mereka masing-masing, Tetsurou mengabsen segala tingkah berbeda milik Koutarou yang khusus ditujukan pada Keiji dan Tetsurou bilang ia paham pada hal itu. Atau dengan perlakuan Koutarou yang selalu membawa 

Ada saatnya ketika mereka diminta mengarang bebas, Koutarou akan menggunakan nama Keiji sebagai tokoh di dalam karangannya. Ketika mereka sedang berada di kelas persiapan ujian, hal pertama yang Koutarou ucap begitu melihat Tetsurou adalah _"Hari ini Keiji beli susu kotak di minimarket itu tidak ya?",_ padahal itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus Koutarou tahu. Atau hanya sebuah afeksi-afeksi ringan seperti menyampirkan jaketnya ketika keduanya keluar di suatu malam yang cukup dingin dan Keiji hanya mengenakan kaos tipis, membelikan Keiji susu kotak dari mesin penjual di sekolah mereka, dan seperti membagi sayurnya pada jatah makan siangnya (yang Koutarou tidak suka) dengan dalih agar Keiji bisa lebih gemuk dari sekarang, tapi Koutarou benar-benar berharap Keiji bisa menjadi lebih gemuk dari yang sekarang.

"Bukan berarti aku suka 'kan? Maksudnya— aku bisa saja hanya merasa nyaman memiliki Keiji di sekitarku sehari-harinya?"

Tetsurou menghela napasnya dan Koutarou mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan lagi, "Bukannya sama kayak Keiji dan Snoopy?"

"Snoo— _apa?"_

"Snoopy! Seperti nama anjing di kartun itu. Tapi dia kelinci. Keiji beri nama Snoopy perilaku kelincinya mirip dengan anjing itu, tapi sebenarnya itu saranku."

Sedikit lagi dan mungkin sepatu olahraga di tangannya akan mampir membuat benjolan di kepala Koutarou; saking sebalnya.

Ketika Tetsurou sudah berada di depan kelasnya dan Koutarou masih harus berjalan sedikit lagi untuk melewati dua kelas agar sampai di kelasnya sendiri, Koutarou turut berhenti. Binernya lari dari menatap Tetsurou ke arah papan nama kelas Tetsurou. Mulutnya membuka ingin bicara, tetapi diurung. Tetsurou menunggu karena ia sedikit paham dengan Koutarou sekarang.

Pikirannya frantik; bisa dibilang ia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan fraksi yang tersebar ke sana-ke mari untuk kembali membentuk puzzle pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang suka dengan Keiji," binernya beralih kali ini menatap Tetsurou, keningnya mengerut sedikit, "Tapi Keiji tidak suka aku?"

Pikirannya masih frantik. Mungkin perlu sedikit dorongan untuk kembali menjadi satu. Karena itu Tetsurou hanya mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu dengan satu kalimat saran yang mengudara.

"Kenapa tidak bicara saja dengan Keiji kalau begitu?"

* * *

**_iv. di antara bau buku dan manisnya permen kapas_ **

Koutarou adalah orang aneh yang menyenangkan; dan mampu ciptakan ledakan-ledakan baru di hidupnya yang selama ini monoton, maka Keiji bersumpah ia akan bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya selagi ia mampu.

Tapi, siapa yang tidak heran ketika wajah orang yang dimaksud tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu rumahnya, lengkap dengan tubuhnya juga cengiran khas yang sepaket alias tidak pernah tanggal dari wajahnya.

"Kak Koutarou kenapa ke sini?"

Pukul setengah sembilan malam ketika bel rumahnya mengamuk di kala Keiji sedang belajar untuk persiapan materi di esok hari. Takut jikalau itu adalah orang tuanya yang mendadak pulang karena tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu dan batal mengunjungi pernikahan sepupunya di kita sebelah. Namun, justru sosok Koutarou yang menyembul di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Aku mau main sama kelinci kamu," jawabnya. "Tapi, Snoopy pasti sedang tidur. Jadi aku mau ajak pemiliknya saja."

"Tahu darimana Snoopy tidur?"

Bahunya dikedikkan, "Enggak tahu," ucapannya menggantung sebelum dilanjutkan, "Tadi itu sok tahu. Benar ya?"

"Jawabannya adalah aku enggak tahu," kekehan kecil dari Koutarou membuatnya mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kandang Snoopy 'kan di bawah. Kamarku di atas."

"Oh, benar." Koutarou tidak berucap banyak lalu menatap Keiji lagi, "Jadi, mau ikut aku?"

"Aku ganti baju dulu, Kak Koutarou bisa ma—" Keiji membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar, tetapi Koutarou menahannya, membuat Keiji mengerutkan keningnya; heran.

"Enggak perlu. Kamu bisa pakai jaket aku kalau dingin, enggak jauh kok."

Keiji mengernyit dan langsung setuju, "Oke."

"Bagus!"

Setelah pintu rumah dikunci dan Keiji mengabari orang tuanya bahwa ia akan pergi keluar jika saja mereka menelpon ke rumah alih-alih ke ponselnya, juga jaket Koutarou yang sekarang sudah tersampir di pundak Keiji; dan sebenarnya Keiji hanya mengenakan piyama tidurnya, baru mereka beranjak pergi dengan arah jalan sama seperti pergi ke sekolah, tetapi di persimpangan mereka berbelok, menuju tempat yang ramai akan wisata kuliner malamnya. Keiji tidak banyak bertanya, membiarkan jemarinya dikaitkan dengan jemari Koutarou dimulai dari kelingking mereka, ada rona merah karena malu di wajahnya. Tapi, ini Koutarou. Jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Memangnya kita mau apa ke sini?" tanya Keiji, akhirnya.

"Makan permen kapas."

Tungkai Koutarou berhenti di depan sebuah gerobak penjual permen kapas, Keiji turut berdiri di sebelahnya memperhatikan Koutarou yang memesan permen kapas dengan rasa kesukaannya; mungkin, tiga bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Koutarou menghapal segala macam hal kesukaan Keiji. Selesai dengan pesanannya dan membeli dua botol air mineral untuk mereka, maka Koutarou mengajak Keiji untuk berjalan sedikit lagi sampai mereka tiba di sebuah toko buku tua yang menjual buku-buku lama dan bekas. Salah satu toko yang lumayan sering Keiji ajak Koutarou untuk mampir hanya untuk sekadar menghirup aroma lembaran kertas yang menenangkannya.

"Duduk sini," ucap Koutarou setelah bokongnya sendiri mendarat di bangku panjang yang menyerupai bangku taman; bangku itu milik toko ini dan mereka suka sekali duduk di bangku itu seraya menghitung seberapa sering anak-anak sekolah menengah pertama melewati jalan ini. Dan Keiji menurut, ikut duduk di sebelah Koutarou, masih memegang permen kapas miliknya sendiri juga sebotol air mineral di tangan kanannya.

Tidak ada percakapan dan Keiji sibuk dengan permen kapasnya sendiri, bingung ingin bicara apa karena suasana ini terlampau canggung baginya, walaupun ia sudah sangat sering berduaan begini dengan Koutarou.

_Tetap saja, ini Koutarou. Cowok yang dia taksir._

"Keiji tahu enggak," baru Keiji menoleh dan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Koutarou sudah bicara duluan, "Suka itu gimana?"

Rahang Keiji terkatup. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Takut jika salah bicara. Binernya menangkap gestur Koutarou yang menelengkan kepalanya menatap Keiji. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan dikunci oleh Koutarou, atau mungkin itu hanyalah firasat Keiji saja karena dia sendiri enggan beralih dari menatap manik Koutarou.

"Aku enggak tahu awalnya." Koutarou mencubit permen kapas dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Keiji, yang disuapi menurut dan mengecap rasa manis stroberi yang asing pada lidahnya. "Tahu-tahu maunya ajak kamu ke kantin," satu cubitan lagi pada permen kapasnya, kali ini masuk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, "lalu, tahu-tahu aku suka mengajakmu ke mana-mana."

"Kak—"

"Tahu-tahu, aku maunya sama kamu terus. Kalau bukan kamu, aku enggak bakal senang. Kalau bukan kamu yang ajak aku ke toko buku, aku bakal bosan," deru napasnya teratur seraya mulutnya membuka sekali lagi, "Aku mau permen kapasmu, dong."

Keiji suapkan satu cubitan besar permen kapas dengan perisa permen karet itu ke dalam mulut Koutarou. Masih dengan permen kapas di dalam mulutnya, ia kembali bicara, "Tahu-tahu, aku jadi suka Keiji," kekehan kecil lolos sebelum diatur menjadi nada bicaranya kembali, "Bahkan, awalnya aku enggak yakin apa aku suka Keiji atau tidak."

"Sekarang?"

Satu suapan besar diberikan Koutarou pada Keiji, "Sudah yakin, seratus dua puluh persen suka dengan Keiji."

Terpingkal, Keiji menerima satu suap lagi permen kapas ke dalam mulutnya dan ia merasa bahwa lidahnya mulai terbiasa mengecap rasa stroberi yang semulanya asing itu.

"Aku juga suka Kak Koutarou."

Ada senyuman lebar di wajah Koutarou yang menular bentuk lengkungan tipis pada wajah Keiji. Pipinya memerah, mungkin karena dingin yang mencakar seluruh tubuhnya atau karena darah mengalir pekat di pembuluh sebelah sana. Tidak tahu— dan Keiji tidak mau tahu.

"Manis," gumamnya, di bawah napas, "Lebih manis daripada permen kapas ini."

Anggukan setuju dan kekehan kecil dari Keiji turut mengiyakan segala ucapan Koutarou malam itu.

"Iya," tuturnya, "Lebih manis daripada permen kapas."

**Author's Note:**

> ini kali pertamanya aku ikut buat entry ttg shipweek!!!  
> so excited and worried at the same time ><


End file.
